The Next Olympians
by AnimeAvarice
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico have been sent to Japan in order to locate the newest demigods. However, it may prove harder than it sounds, considering all the gang wars, false trusts, and mysterious creatures in Ikebukuro. Not only that, but with a son of Chronos somewhere in the city, finding the new demigods is only half the battle.
1. Three Demigods

**Chapter 1**

**Three demigods**

**In Camp Half-Blood**

Percy Jackson snapped out of his stupor when Annabeth shook him awake.

"Percy, stop daydreaming already. Chiron has been calling for the last five minutes, and you've been sitting here like a rock."

Percy just looked at her, then saw Grover and Chiron trotting up to him.

"Percy, this is important." Chiron said sternly. Percy nodded and the four of them went back to the central building.

Once they were inside with the door shut, Percy looked around and noticed they were not alone.

Thalia was slouching in her chair, looking annoyed as ever. Nico was leaning against the wall, his eyes flicking between Chiron, Thalia and the other three.

"So what's goin' on, anyway?" Thalia glared. "I'm kinda sick of the mystery and suspense, so out with it."

Chiron put up one hand. "Patience, Thalia. I needed all of you here, because this mission could be very dangerous." Chiron scanned their faces, then went on.

"The reason I've called you here, is because we have located the signature of another demigod. Well, actually, _three _demigods."

"In the same place?" Percy gaped. It was rare to find three demigods in the same place, and even more so at the same time.

"Yes, it's in the Japanese city of Tokyo. More accurately, Ikebukuro."

"Ike-what?" said Thalia.

"Ikebukuro. It's a pretty modern town, located in the Tokyo region." quoted Annabeth.

Thalia shot her a look, then went back to slouching.

"Anyways, there are slight, uh, difficulties, with finding them." Chiron continued.

"Like?" asked Nico.

"Well, for one thing, they are having gang wars in that city. It's dangerous to go there alone, so that's one reason why I wanted you all together,"

"Why can't they do it?" asked Thalia, jerking her thumb towards Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"That would be the second reason. You see, these demigods," he looked from Thalia to Percy to Nico. "They are children of the Big Three."

That got a reaction.

"That's impossible!" screeched Thalia.

"How could they have had more than one child?" glared Nico.

"Why are we just learning this now?" exploded Percy.

"GUYS, CHILL!" bellowed Grover.

Every set of eyes turned on him.

"Listen, I know this is a major shock, and I too am surprised this is the first we have heard of them, but we must not panic. We will deal with them when we get to them." Chiron said, looking around the room. "While these may be children of the Big Three, there is someone else standing in our way." Chiron looked distressed. "He... He's a son of Chronos."

If their mouths were open any wider, a subway train could pass through.

"Who is it?" asked Nico after several moments of silence.

"We... don't exactly know." mumbled Chiron.

"Then who are the children of the Big Three?" asked Percy.

"You'll do it?"

The group of five demigods looked at him, fire in their eyes.

Chiron smiled. "Thank you. As for their names..."

**In Ikebukuro**

"Hellooo, my peeps!" called Masaomi Kida, laughing and waving to the boy and girl coming out from the school.

"Hey, Masaomi." called the boy.

"Hi," said the girl, shyly.

"Wazzup you two?" Masaomi laughed and draped his arms across their backs.

"Masaomi..." the boy whined. "My backpack's heavy enough. Get off." He ducked out from under Masaomi's arm, causing his friend to topple onto the sidewalk.

"Not cool, man!" he pouted, rubbing his arm.

The girl smiled.

Looking up at her, Masaomi grinned. "See, even while falling I can impress the ladies. Right Anri?" he laughed.

"In your disillusion dreams." muttered the boy.

"Oooh, you jelly, Mikado? Don't worry, I won't steal your girlfriend. Though, it's not my fault if she falls in love with me and my good looks." Masaomi laughed.

As they walked down the street, they heard a huge crash.

"What the..." began Mikado, but was then cut off by a yell of, "IZAYAAAAAAAA!"

"Coulda called it." muttered Masaomi as a thin man dressed in a black t-shirt, black pants and a black faux-fur jacket came dashing down the street.

"Ah, hello, children!" Izaya Orihara smiled. "If anyone, as in a blond, short-tempered maniac, comes tearing through here asking for me," He looked down the ally. "I went right. See ya!" and with that, the info broker turned and bolted left down the street, leaving people staring at him as he ran, the three high school kids included.

"So, should we turn him in to Shizuo, or get on Shizuo's bad side?" asked Masaomi, though it really wasn't a question.

"I recommend we leave. I dunno about you guys, but I'd rather not be on the bad side of Shizuo OR Izaya." said Mikado, turning down the street, his friends in tow.

As they were walking, Masaomi's phone rang. Answering it, his expression changed.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Hang tight." He clicked off his phone and turned to his friends.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta jet. Laytah!" he laughed as he ran down the street in the opposite direction.

"I have to go too." said Anri and ran across the street, leaving Mikado standing alone on the sidewalk, wondering what could be so important to his friends.

At that same moment, there were five kids aboard a plane headed for Japan, their sights set on those very teenagers.


	2. When Demigods Meet

**Chapter 2**

**When Demigods Meet...**

_**Somethings I didn't establish last chapter:**_

_**a) The story takes place after the end of Percy Jackson, but before the end of DRRR!**_

_**b) I don't own DuRaRaRa! or Percy Jackson.**_

_**c) I give give half credit to my best friend, Crystal12345, for helping me (majorly) with this chapter. **_

**In Ikebukuro Airport**

**(Thalia and Nico)**

The demigods arrived at Ikebukuro a day later.

Getting off the plane, Thalia looked around the Japanese airport.

"Tch, what's with this place? It's no different than New York." she grumbled.

"Quit complaining," Nico yawned, stretching. "You're just sore because of the long plane ride."

Thalia shot him a death glare, but he ignored her, putting his hands on his hips,staring around the airport and sighing.

"How the Hades are we supposed to find three people in, well, _this_?" Nico groaned.

"Let's ask Miss-Know-It-All." Thalia muttered.

Hearing no response, they both turned searched the area.

"What the...?" said Thalia, spinning around.

"They were just here, I swear." murmured Nico.

But they weren't anymore, and Thalia and Nico were completely lost in the Ikebukuro airport.

**(Percy and Grover)**

"WE'RE LOOOOOOOST!" Grover bellowed through the airport.

"Grover, please, you're attracting a crowd." muttered Percy.

"How can we be lost?! They were there, and then they weren't there, and now they're _there_!" Grover cried, gesturing at the crowded room.

Percy sighed. "Chill dude. Let's just go outside and try to find them there."

**(Annabeth)**

She was completely alone in a sea of people. And, frankly, it was annoying. Trust those idiots to get themselves lost in a Japanese airport, and now she had to go find them. Wonderful.

Walking outside, she was glancing around when she crashed head-on into someone.

"Ow..." Annabeth groaned.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" the boy cried.

Annabeth looked up at the boy holding his hand out to her.

Taking it, she shrugged. "'S okay. Are you alright?"

He nodded quickly, a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"I'm really sorry... Hey, you're from the U.S., aren't you?" he stared at the airport flight sign.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I am. Have you seen anyone else around my age come this way?" she muttered, searching the crowd. "I was with some friends, but we were split up."

The boy shook his head. "I haven't, I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "You know, you don't need to apologize so much."

He stared at the ground, his face red. Jeez, this kid was such a klutz. He reminded her of Percy.

"I'm so- I mean, maybe I can help you find your friends."

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine." he said, bowing.

"Cool. I'm Annabeth Chase." she held out her hand and he shook it awkwardly.

The two then began walking.

**(Thalia and Nico)**

"Can't you just use the air currents or something?" Nico sighed.

"No, I can't!" Thalia snarled as she stalked down the side walk they had been walking on.

"Watch-!" Nico started, but it was too late. Thalia walked right into the path of an on-coming high school girl.

"Watch it, will ya!" Thalia growled.

"I-I'm sorry," the girl said, dazed by her fall into the street.

"Thalia, be nice." Nico chided, but just then, he saw a truck blasting down the road.

"Hey, be careful!" he yelled, grabbing the girl's hand and yanking her out of the street.

The truck whizzed past behind her as she stared wide-eyed at Nico.

"Th-thank you." she whispered. Then, noticing his hand on hers, she yelped, "I'm sorry!" and yanked away.

Nico smiled. "It's no problem..." he trailed off, staring into her eyes. They were cold and dark, as if she had put up a wall between herself and the rest of the world. She could retract inside herself and not have to deal with the outside.

She was exactly like him.

**(Percy and Grover)**

The two friends walked by the school, scanning the streets for any sign of the others. Well, Percy was scanning and Grover was munching nervously on a random soda can.

"Nice school." Percy commented as they passed.

"Yeah. For sure." Grover said quickly as he bit another piece of soda can.

"Yo!" came a voice behind them.

The two turned and saw a blond kid walking over to them.

"Who are you and why are stalking my school?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but the kid went on.

"Also, what's with him and why's he chomping on a soda can?"

Grover looked at the can in his hand and quickly put it behind his back.

"Well, uh, you see..." Grover began but he too was cut off.

"You two seem really strange. Also, what's with the accent? You American?"

"If you'd listen, we might be able to answer your questions!" Percy shouted.

"Hey, chill man. No need to get snippy." the kid shrugged. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is my best friend, Grover." Percy said.

The blonde crossed his arms and said proudly, "I'm Masaomi Kida, Ikebukuro's greatest ladies man and most epic resident."

Grover and Percy looked at each other.

"Now, follow me and you can answer some of my questions while you get the grand tour from Yours Truly." he said, turning down the street.

"Great..." muttered Percy.

As they left the school front, Grover thought, "_Who made this guy king of the world?_"

**Elsewhere in the city...**

The man watched from a window above Ikebukuro, his calm eyes taking in every detail.

Turning from the window, he noticed someone else had walked into the room.

"Yes?" he asked her, a bored expression on his face.

"_The shy one in shadows holds the secret of fear;_

_Behind the strong-hearted one's mask, there are pain and tears._

_The trusting and kind is a leader of mystery;_

_Joined together, they shall be your door to the fields of misery."_

The son of Cronus only smirked.

"We'll see." he said, turning back to the window. "We shall just have to see."


	3. Japanese, Thugs, and Such

**Chapter 3**

**Japanese, Thugs, And Such**

_**Ok everyone. Just remember one thing... IF YOU KILL ME I CAN'T UPDATE ANYMORE CHAPTERS SO PLESE OH PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE! T-T *cowers in fear* But in all seriousness, I am really very sorry that I haven't updated in a looooong time. I was totally unaware that people still wanted to read this! So here it is, chapter three, 5 months later. Enjoy!**_

_**-AA**_

* * *

**In Ikebukuro**

**(Thalia and Nico)**

Following a random girl around a Japanese city was not Thalia Grace's idea of fun.

Frankly, she was getting rather annoyed about the whole situation, and was even more annoyed at Nico's blind trust.

It wasn't that she was jealous of the girl. As if. Thalia couldn't care if Nico liked someone. After all, that wasn't any of her business.

No. The problem was that this girl could be leading them straight into a trap and Nico was following her around like a puppy dog. A kind of cute puppy dog...

_Shut up, Thalia! _Thalia thought to herself. _Don't make that comparison!_

But still...

She was shaken from her thoughts when they rounded a corner and stood in front of a large apartment building.

"Ok, wait. What is this?" Thalia demanded, glaring at the girl.

"These people might be able to help you find your friends." she said quietly.

"C'mon, Thalia. We know limited Japanese and the others could be anywhere in the city." Nico reasoned.

Thalia glared at him, but he ignored her, as usual. Granted, it was probably useless shooting a death glare at the God of the Underworld's son, but still. He was annoying.

Following the two into the elevator, Thalia crossed her arms suspiciously. Who were these oh-so-mysterious people that could supposedly help them?

As the three rode up the elevator, the girl turned toward the two demi-gods.

"I'm sorry. I've dragged you half way across the city, and you don't even know my name," she said.

"Not that we care," muttered Thalia under her breath. Nico kicked her.

"I'm Anri Sonohara," she said, bowing.

"I'm Nico DeAngelo," he said. "And Miss Talkative here is Thalia Grace."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Anri said as they arrived.

She walked down the hallway and stopped at a door and knocked.

Inside, there was a loud crash and someone swearing in Japanese. Then a huge thud behind the door. Thalia and Nico slowly looked at each other.

The door then opened, revealing a young man in a white lab coat with spiky brown hair, had a black eye and was nursing an injured elbow.

"Oya~tsu watashi no ā! Shinra! Kega wanai ka?" Anri cried, running to help the man.

"Hai, hai. Watashi wa kanpeki ni daijōbuda yo." he replied, brushing her off. He then looked up and noticed Thalia and Nico. "Dare kore? Kimi no tomodachi?"

"No o sōto shimasu. Shikashi, karera wa nihongo ga hanasemasen." she replied.

He bowed to the two Americans. "My apologies. My name is Shinra Kishitani."

"I'm Nico DeAngelo and this is Thalia Grace." Nico said, introducing them again.

"So, you two are American, huh?" Shinra said, looking them over. "Hmmm..."

Nico and Thalia exchanged nervous glances.

He then clapped and giggled (wait, _giggled?_) and dragged the two into his apartment.

"Celty will love this!" he laughed. "CEEEEELTYYYYY! We have guests!"

A woman in a black motorcycle suit and a yellow, cat-eared riding helmet came walking from the kitchen area.

Tapping on her PalmPilot, the woman typed, "彼らは誰ですか?"

Reading quickly, Shinra replied, "They're friends of Anri's. And guess what? They're American! They speak English and only English!"

"Untrue!" Thalia and Nico barked at the same time.

"I speak Spanish and some Russian as well as English." Thalia said, crossing her arms.

"And I speak Spanish and French, both fluently." Nico said.

Shinra held up his hands. "I stand corrected. But anyways, please come sit down."

The five walked into the living room and sat down.

"So, we were actually with three other people, but we got lost at the airport," Nico began. "We all wandered off in different directions, and haven't found each other as of yet."

"Then we bumped into Anri here and she took us to your place. She said you could give us a hand. Can you?" said Thalia, narrowing her eyes.

Shinra nodded. "I don't suppose you have any friends or family here in Ikebukuro?" he asked.

Both shook their heads.

Shinra sighed. "That's unfortunate. Granted, it's not the biggest city or the most populated, but Ikebukuro has a few problems. One is gang wars.  
"The gang wars started a couple years ago. Well rather, that's when they got rough. Color gangs like the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares wouldn't leave each other alone. Finally, when things got really bad and some poor girl was put in the hospital, the police cracked down and put and end to the gangs.  
"Most disbanded after that. If there was a few guys hanging around the alleys and wearing the same colors, they would be brought in for questioning. However, there was a new gang that was formed not to long ago."

"The Dollars." Anri muttered.

Shinra nodded. "They have no color, no leader, no rules. No one even knows who's a member unless they ask. Even the other members don't know." He sighed again and leaned back in the armchair he was sitting in. "A whole ton of people are saying they're a part of the Dollars, but no one is all that sure anymore. Are they good or bad? Creative or destructive? People are confused and that has lead to even more chaos. The person who formed the Dollars remains a mystery."

Nico had been listening with rapt interest, but then Thalia spoke up.

"Why name the gang after American currency?" she asked.

Shinra shrugged. "No one really knows. One more thing that's a mystery about them."

He sat up and said, "So, now we should focus on locating your friends. Any idea where they would go?"

"This is our first time here. We don't even know where _we _should go." Thalia said.

Shinra and Celty stood up. "Come on then. Let's go find them." Shinra said, smiling. Anri, Thalia and Nico stood up as well.

"So, what? Are we just going to walk around blindly until we find them?" Thalia asked, crossing her arms.

Shinra grinned again and nodded. Celty whacked him over the back of the head.

_**TIIIIIMESKIIIIIP! :D**_

**In the streets of the city**

"Hmmm... probably not anywhere around here..." Shinra said, looking down a random alleyway. Thalia and Celty facepalmed. Nico shook his head and Anri sighed.

"Oh chiiiildreeeen! Come out where ever you aaaaare!" Shinra called

Celty hit him on the head again, then typed on her Pilot: "ことを停止します。それはあなたが小児性愛者のように思われてしまう。"

He read it and looked at her, hurt. "I am not!" he barked.

Anri read it and giggled.

"What did she say?" Nico asked.

"She said, 'Stop that. It makes you look like a pedophile.'" Anri whispered.

Nico laughed and Thalia shook her head. "They're insane. All insane." she said. This made Nico laugh harder.

As they continued walking, Shinra spoke up about how, "nature was a-callin'." Celty sighed and took him into the nearest restaurant.

"Are they dating, friends, or mother and son?" Nico asked to no one in particular.

The three stopped into a dark alley to get out of the sun. Just then, a group of four guys came swaggering, yes, _swaggering_, up to the three teens.

"Yo yo yo! Whatchu doinz in da turf of the mostz epikz Dollaz?" the leader asked.

"Oh dear Zeus, please just talk in Japanese." Nico said.

"Whatchu say, punk? You wantz a piece o' DIS?!" the guy screamed in Nico's face. "Or maybe on of your girlfriendz want to come and save yo' path...path..." he stuttered, trying to figure out the word.

"Pathetic?" Nico helped.

"Shut up, punk!" he said and grabbed the front of Nico's black shirt. The other three surrounded the teens and cracked their knuckles. They all taunted the three and laughed. Thalia looked annoyed, Nico looked bored, the thugs looked stupid, but no one noticed that Anri had curled into a ball on the street and had shut her eyes.

Almost silently, she whispered, "Be quiet. Shizukani." The laughing continued around her and she shut her eyes tighter. "Be quiet. Shizukani." she said louder, but no one heard her.

Looking down, Thalia said, "Hey, Anri? What's wrong?" but her voice was lost in the taunts. The leader of the gang pulled his hand up to punch Nico in the face while the rest of the gang laughed.

"SHIZUKANI!" Anri yelled and her eyes flew open, bright scarlet. Long, black shadows erupted from her hands and twisted around the gang members. The one holding Nico dropped him, and Nico stared from the ground in shock at Anri. Even Thalia was amazed.

The shadows wrapped tighter around the gang members then threw them over the buildings, far down the street. Anri's scarlet eyes slowly went back to their normal black color, then began to close.

Her knees gave way and she began to fall. Being closest, Thalia reached out and grabbed her arm and supported her.

"I think," Thalia said, looking at the unconscious girl. "We just found your sister."

The street was dead silent except for Shinra who had been in the bathroom the entire time and now walked out into the street and asked, "So. What did I miss?"

* * *

_**Ok, some translation notes:**_

_**When you first meet Shinra this was the conversation: "Oh my gosh! Shinra! Are you alright?" Anri cried, running to help the man.**_

"_**Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine." he replied, brushing her off. He then looked up and noticed Thalia and Nico. "Who's this? Friends of yours?"**_

"_**Sort of. But they don't speak Japanese." she replied.**_

_**Next, what Celty typed on her PalmPilot the first time: Who are they?**_

_**Last, when Anri and the demi-gods were being attacked in the street. I put in the English and Japanses phrase but "shizukani" means "be quiet." **_

_**Also, the second time Celty types in Japanese, Anri translates, so I won't put that in here.**_

_**-AA**_


End file.
